


All Things Said

by musesmistress



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/683002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Livejournal Sparky Bunny - quiet_jay (Unprofessional)</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Things Said

John turned another corner in search of Elizabeth - it was becoming a bad habit of hers to avoid him half an hour before a mission. He knew why, he’d asked her the last time she did it, she’d avoided the topic for a good ten minutes before he became insistent and learned that she just couldn’t listen to his “stay close and don’t do anything stupid” speech without breaking into fits of giggles. She didn’t think it would have gone over as very professional in front of the marines and control room staff.

That aside, she did need to hear the safety talk she insisted all civilians who didn’t use the gate regularly were given. He knew it was pointless, she’d written the off-world rules he had to give in his speech, but she’d also written the decree that made him say it every time he took someone off-world. Which included her.

He’d found out from Lorne that she’d been heading for Rodney’s “new lab”. It wasn’t technically his, or new for that matter, but Rodney had staked a claim on the unfinished-tech junk yard they’d found a week or so ago. They figured out quickly that the room had belonged to Janus and that all the bits and pieces in it were parts of half completed or failed projects. They couldn’t pry Rodney out now, and he’d boycotted the current mission in favour of playing with his new toys. Then again John couldn’t blame him, these negotiation missions were always boring, but he just couldn’t relax if someone else was guarding Elizabeth.

John rounded the last corner to the new lab and staggered as a flash of light burst through his eyeballs. He couldn’t see anything except giant spots of light before shapes started to come into focus. He moved towards what he guessed was someone trying to stagger their way out of the lab. It took another second before he managed to focus enough to realise it was Elizabeth and he moved towards her just as she staggered against the wall and slid down to the floor. He barely managed to catch her before she passed out.

One hand reached for his radio as he spotted Rodney crawling out of the room. “Medical team to Rodney’s lab, two people down,” he ordered into his radio. He quickly checked Elizabeth’s pulse and when he was sure she was stable he headed for Rodney. Rodney had dropped face down and grumbled incoherently. “Rodney? What happened?”

Rodney mumbled his complaints and turned around. “Overload,” he groaned. “Elizabeth was caught in the beam.”

“John,” a whisper came from behind him, making him turn around. Elizabeth had woken up and was shaking her head in confusion.

“Elizabeth, are you okay?”

She rubbed at the back of her skull with her hands. “Don’t be stupid, Rodney tried to blow me to pieces. Of course I’m not okay!”

John’s eyes widened. “Sit still the medic team is on its way,” he said, trying to put on a reassuring smile.

“The hell I will,” she spat, pushing up onto her elbows. “I’m gonna kick Rodney’s butt for disobeying my orders again.” John reached out as she tried to get up and pushed her back against the wall so she was sitting.

“Elizabeth, you need to calm down. I think you hit your head a little too hard,” he offered. She pushed past him, forcing herself to shaky feet and turned towards Rodney. John realised a little too late that Rodney was also on his feet and walking towards them. He quickly planted himself between them to stop whatever either of them might do.

“Okay, stop it,” John said, his hands out in either direction. “Rodney, an overload, what kind of overload?”

“Ehm, it’s a lie detector. The ancients used it to question criminals. The device wasn’t even turned on and I certainly did not push buttons or...”

“You weren’t supposed to touch the device at all,” Elizabeth interrupted, taking a step forward.

John put a hand on her shoulder to keep them apart. “Okay, let’s all take a few steps apart and wait for the medics and the science team, so we can find out what happened and what’s wrong.”

Elizabeth sighed. “You’re so obvious when you try to play ‘The Commander’, but you have no idea what you’re really doing. ”When really it’s your smirk that’ll get you anything you want. Like when you played me with a massage.”

John’s eyes grew wide, he looked at her with complete bewilderment. That massage had been months ago and they’d agreed it shouldn’t happen again, it hadn’t started out as a sex thing, but he didn’t regret where it went and he hoped she didn’t either.

“It was so good though,” Elizabeth added wistfully. “And then the dance and kiss.” She continued, as John stared at her. “Really all you had to do was ask if you could have sex with me and I would have said yes, but no...” she extended the word. “You had to play the game. Well Okay, I do like it and the sex was...”

“Woah!” John put a hand over her mouth “That’s enough details for now,” John turned to look at Rodney who was staring in shock, his face red, though John couldn’t tell if it was embarrassment or anger.

“I’ll go back and find out what went wrong in there,” Rodney said, pointing and turning back to the lab. John reached out and grabbed a fistful of Rodney’s shirt as Carson and a team of medics turned the corner.

“No, you’re not going anywhere until the Carson checks you out,” John said.

“What happened here?” Carson asked, stopping next to Elizabeth and taking in her dishevelled appearance. John couldn’t stop himself from taking it in too and his brow creased at the idea of what happened before the device went off.

“What does it look like,” Elizabeth spat. “Rodney screwed up, again.” 

John watched Carson blink, never in her career had Elizabeth been so blatantly short with her answers, or even so forthcoming with her private life. John squeezed his eyes shut and licked his lips, wishing he hadn’t taken his hand off Elizabeth’s mouth before he turned to Carson with a pleading look.

“Trust me, that was the nice version,” he said, giving Carson what he hoped was a warning look. “Maybe she needs her head examined.”

“What?” Elizabeth exclaimed. “Keep your hands away from my head. I’m fine and I’m going back to my office.”

“Oh, no you’re not. The doc is checking you both out,” John said “Radek, you check out the lab, but be careful, something blew up.” Radek gave a short nod and vanished into the room with his team.

“Elizabeth, follow my finger,” Carson said, moving his extended finger across the front of her vision.

“Boring,” Elizabeth sighed, not paying attention to the physician’s instructions.

Carson looked at John who shrugged in reply. “Rodney said some lie detector thing had an overload.”

Rodney shifted nervously. “I know what happened, but I need to check the readings in the lab,” he said tersely. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

“Rodney!”

“Send a medic with me if you must, but I need to check this, because this could be the...” Rodney turned back to them. “It’s not a lie detector but a... truth extractor, for lack of a better name at the moment. If I can access the log on my computer I can find out what the beam did. Or at least I hope I can make sense of it. Like I said before I hadn’t even started on the project yet.”

John motioned a medic to go along and turned his attention to Elizabeth. “Do you like me?” he asked, the question was a test for what Rodney had just said. At best he would get a yes, at worse a no.

She nodded. “Yes, I love you.”

Carson looked up sharply, his head flicking between John and Elizabeth for a moment.

“Yeah, I should have asked a safer question here and saved that one for later.”

“Well, word’s out now, you can’t hide it. Congratulations,” Carson offered as he checked Elizabeth’s blood pressure.

“Thanks, I think.” He turned away and activated his radio “Major Lorne,” he stole a glance back at Elizabeth while he waited for a response. “Notify the diplomats that Doctor Weir is temporarily unavailable. She’s not feeling herself at the moment,” he said, thinking that was the understatement of the century.

“I feel fine, John. Like I normally do, I don’t see what the fuss is about.”

“Yeah, maybe a little too normal. Let’s just hope Professor Snape’s truth serum wears off soon.”

Carson chucked as he put his things back in the bag. “Veritaserum,” he said with a grin. “Physically I can’t see anything wrong, but I want to do a scan just in case.”

“Good, I’ll join you and make sure our lady here doesn’t start calling people names as we walk by,” John said, imagining them walking past someone Elizabeth hated.

“I’m not a two year old, John. I don’t need a babysitter. Or don’t you trust me to follow doctor’s orders.”

“Honestly... no, not at this moment in time. I know how good you usually are at avoiding doctor’s orders and so far your tongue is quicker then your brain. Either way, your legs are even faster. I’ll keep an eye on you, and your legs, until we know exactly what’s wrong and how to fix it.”

“Spoil sport,” Elizabeth pouted playfully and turned with Carson and John to walk away from the lab.

\----

John sat on the edge of the bed facing Elizabeth, she sat directly opposite him staring into his eyes. He couldn’t tell if she was after something or just enjoying the moment, either way, it made him a little uneasy that she’d suddenly blurt out whatever she was thinking.

“The scan is clean and Elizabeth’s blood work is normal,” Carson said, stopping beside the bed and taking in the pair.

Elizabeth hopped off the bed. “You see, there’s nothing wrong with me. You’ve been overreacting and overprotective as always. Don’t think I haven’t noticed that?”

John shifted uncomfortably and slipped off the bed. “Elizabeth, can you do me a favor and stop talking for a few minutes.” Her face fell for a second and she turned her back to him. “There’s no easy way to put this, but you’ve mentioned things you might regret later.” John picked up the bottle of water on the tray at the side of the bed and swallowed a mouthful.

Elizabeth turned and looked at him in surprise. “Like what?”

John looked at Carson for help. “Well, lass, I think the Colonel was a bit uncomfortable at being told your period schedule or...”

“Not if we’re ever going to plan for a baby.”

John choked on the next mouthful of water. “Woah... Elizabeth... What?”

“What?” she asked innocently. “It’s not that you don’t love me. I can tell that by the way you look at me, and the fact that you’re here with me now. Your eyes betray you the most though. You are concerned, admit it.”

John swallowed harshly, feeling slightly frustrated. “Firstly, Elizabeth, yes, I do like you, but we’re not even in a relationship, let alone to the point where we’re making babies.”

“Well you better hurry up deciding what you want, because I’m not getting any younger. And our sex was SO much better then what I had with Simon. Besides I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather have a baby with. You would be the perfect father, so I suggest you think about it.” 

John shifted again and took another drink before glancing at Carson, the stunned expression on the man’s face was enough to know that conversation had gone down perfectly.

John snapped his fingers towards Carson to get his attention. “You didn’t hear that, and if it’s okay with you, I’ll take the misses to her room before she starts blabbering more things not suitable for public.”

Carson nodded as John dragged Elizabeth out of the room. John pulled her in the right direction, stopping her from vanishing in the direction of her office. Passing the busiest part of the city, John caught sight of a couple of mud covered men and tried hard to steer Elizabeth away.

“You smell...” she started.

“The fresh sea,” he quickly filled in and pulled her arm to make sure she wouldn’t finish her sentence. Thankfully both men just smiled and walked past. Another corridor later, John pulled her to a stop. “Elizabeth, just listen for a sec. I know it must be hard to not say what you think right now, but Rodney said it will wear off in a few hours. You just need to stop saying everything and making people feel bad. I want you to think of nice thoughts when you see people and just say those. Please.”

Elizabeth nodded. “Okay I’ll try.” They continued to walk in silence for a moment. “You have a nice butt.”

John sighed and looked around hoping that comment hadn’t been directed at someone else. He was getting desperate now and wished they’d taken Elizabeth back to her room when this had all started instead of lingering in the corridor and then sitting in the infirmary for hours. The only consolation John had right now was that Elizabeth had been the only person affected. Rodney would have been just as, if not twice as, bad. The thought made John shudder as he turned another corner.

“We’re almost there.” John said as they entered the last hallway. “Count to 10?”

Elizabeth looked at him with as if he’d gone nuts. “Only 10? You know, you’re acting strange, maybe you should get checked out.”

“Really, I’m the strange one here? Okay, if you count to 10 and we have no weird conversation or run ins between here and your room, I’ll explain everything.”

“You could have just asked me to shut my mouth,” she said, a little tartly.

“Like I haven’t been trying,” John said, and gave her a sweet smile. They reach the door a moment later and John proffered a hand to let her step inside first. He doubted it was a good idea to follow her, but he couldn’t be sure she would stay put if he wasn’t there to keep an eye on her. Sighing, he stepped in and locked the door.

“We’ve made it,” she said, smiling sweetly. “Happy now, Mr Sourpuss?.”

John gave Elizabeth a pleading look and sat down on the edge of the bed. “Why don’t you sit down?”

“I was thinking about changing into something more comfy,” she said, turning for her closet before John could voice any protests. It took a moment before she pulled something and turned back to him, holding the clothes against her for him to see. “This one?” she asked, glancing down at the top and pants. Without waiting for an answer, she turned and pulled something else out. “Or this?” John swallowed at the second outfit, the short top and low rise pants would look great on her. “You’ll like this one, I saw you checking me out last time I wore these pants.”

John pulled his hand through his hair, not sure what to do next. “Elizabeth, please, just sit down for a while.” She sat down next to him, still holding on to the clothes she’d last selected. John licked his lips. “Listen. I’m okay with admitting that I like you Elizabeth. You’re special, beautiful, smart. But you’re not yourself at the moment so there’s no way I’m going to take advantage of the situation. I just want to make sure you don’t embarrass yourself before this stuff wears off. That’s why we’re staying here. I care too much and I wish...” he sighed. “I hope that when you’re back yourself we can talk and see if... ehm, maybe we can figure out if this can go anywhere.”

Elizabeth smiled. “Sure we can.” She got up without another word and took a step back towards the closet. “John?” She said pausing.

“Yes?”

“I don’t care what you think or what I’ve said, but I was serious about the baby. I really want one. I’ve wanted one since our first night together. That was amazing. You made me feel like a woman instead of just a politician. The sensations were wonderful. I’ve had butterflies in my stomach since.”

John swallowed hard. “I don’t know what to say.”

“You could say you love me.”

“That’s not it. You...”

Elizabeth looked a little defeated, but smiled at him anyway. “Never mind, I’ll change then we’ll talk.”

John dropped his head to a hand for a moment, he needed more time to think and wished she’d drop this subject just for a little while, at least until she was back to normal and not saying every thought that seem to flit around in her head. He heard clothes rustle and looked up sharply, Elizabeth had put down her choice of clothes and had taken hold of her top ready to pull it up over her head, he turned away quickly.

“You’re turning shy on me?” She asked.

John turned back with a sigh. Elizabeth had removed her shirt. “Elizabeth, stop! This isn’t you. I want the real you. I like the real you, the one who’s a mystery to me and loves playing the game with me. The you I fell in love with.”

“I knew it,” she said triumphantly, then stepped forward and bent to kiss him.

John gripped her arms and pushed her away. “I wasn’t joking when I said that I don’t want it to be like this. I can’t do this to you. You know that.”

A little shocked Elizabeth nodded. “I’m sorry. It’s hard to fight the urges I have around you.”

John smiled. “You just need to hold on a little longer.”

“If that device makes me tell the truth, then nothing I’ve said to you is a lie.” 

“I know, and I know where you’re going, but I’m not going there. Not right now, not while you’re still under the influence of that thing.”

“What do you wanna do then? Card games? Teach me to fight?”

John chuckled. “Card game?”

“Well you just passed on the making babies option, which is much more fun in my opinion.”

John shook his head. “Let’s talk about personnel teams and schedules. Maybe work will be a good distraction.”

“Good, that reminds me. Lieutenant Harwell is quite annoying. He keeps pestering me with stupid questions and then the other day he barged into my office while I was talking to Carson. He should be sent to an orbiting gate.”

“Okay, new idea, let’s not talk at all. And I’m sure you don’t like Harwell but he’s a good marine. I’ll talk to him, and keep him from any gate activity for a while.”

Elizabeth dropped down to sit beside him on the bed with her shirt still in her hand and let out a soft sigh. They were silent for a moment and John let his mind wander into what she’d said over the past couple of hours. He hadn’t known she felt this way about him, if he was honest, he hadn’t completely realised how he felt about her until she’d said she loved him. But the baby conversation was a little bit worrying.

They had no relationship, per say. So far all they’d had was one night together, a few kisses and a conversation about how they needed to stay professional. John had taken that to mean she wasn’t interested in going further. He couldn’t believe how wrong he’d been.

“John?”

John didn’t turn to look at her. “Yes?”

“What have I done?” 

He looked then, confused at her question. “Done? What?”

Elizabeth’s face was pale and he watched her swallow. “In the last few hours?”

“You’re feeling okay?” He asked, wondering why she was now suddenly concerned.

He watched her pull her shirt close to her body, purposely covering her chest. “No, I can’t remember leaving the lab. I’m confused about how I got here and why you’re here and...” she blushed under his gaze and he knew she’d been thinking about jumping him moments ago. ”What’s happening?”

John turned his body on the bed to face her properly. “It’s probably the effects of that truth device wearing off,” he said explaining what had happened so far today.

“Okay.” Elizabeth waited a beat. “Thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” he said with a cheeky grin.

“Good,” she said with a nod before she turned, cupped his face and kissed him. Hesitantly he accepted it. “I feel such an idiot,” she breathed as he pulled back. “I’ve been telling...” She swallowed and John put his hands on her waist.

“It’s okay,” John said. Then grinned before adding; “you mainly bruised my ego, but I’ll still love you.”

“It’s strange, one part of me wants to hide in the bathroom, cry and take a shower.” She smiled at him. “The other part just wants to be with you. I’ve been hiding that part of me for too long. The part that...” She took a calming breath. “John, I would have never told you... not like this. I love you and I’m not talking about puppy love I’m talking about the feeling you have when you’re in a relationship. You make me feel secure, I’d trust you with my life and I know you would do anything to protect Atlantis. You’re resourceful and clever and it’s amusing when you try and hide that side of you.” She gave him a cheeky grin. “And the hero complex is always sexy.”

John smiled, then moved towards her, pulling her close to him and let his hands rub her back for a while. She settled against him and he listened for a moment to the sound of her breathing.

“It’s okay,” he said eventually. “I’d be confused if I’d just blabbed everything and then suddenly realised I’d said too much.”

“I need you,” she confessed. “I can’t prove I’m myself, but I need you.” Her hand ran up his arm, testing his muscles as she passed his elbow. “I need to feel you,” she whispered.

“What should we do with Rodney?” He asked, attempting to distract her from something she might regret later.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, he did cause you to lose your mind for a good six hours.”

“We both know he’ll never change and if he can get that thing working properly it could be useful for criminal convictions or to keep the innocent out of prison.”

“So you’re not upset with Rodney?”

Elizabeth smiled. “Upset? Maybe a little, but I’m more concerned about Carson. What I said must have made him very uncomfortable.”

John nodded. “Nice to have you back to your normal self again.” He meant it. He used to find her closed off and professional manner annoying sometimes, but he wouldn’t deny that he’d missed it today.

“Well, since I’ve told any ears that would listen about us, there’s no point in hiding that anymore.” She smiled. “Not that I want to.”

“If you ever want to get to that discussion about babies, covering it up would be pointless.” He smiled as she nodded in agreement. If she ever turned up pregnant, everyone would know it was his now.

Elizabeth chuckled. “I don’t think we’re there yet, as much as I want it.”

“A few minutes ago we were there,” he teased, taking in the fact that she’d managed to reign in herself and her need for a child. She hadn’t managed it earlier and it made him confident now that she was back to her normal self.

“John, that’s not funny.”

“Maybe we could practice a little.”

“Maybe” Elizabeth said, her grin turning devious as she release her top and let it slip from her lap to the floor. “I don’t know about you, but I don’t need the practice, I won’t turn it down though.”

“Good,” John said run his hands down her arms and slipping them to her waist so he could push her back. “I’ll have to let you be the judge on me needing practice,” he said, making her chuckle as he leaned in and kissed her.

He felt her moan into his mouth and every lingering thought dissipated instantly. He was captivated as she slowly began to respond to him, her arms reaching up around his neck pulling him closer, he complied, pressing himself down on top of her and shifting until he was almost completely over her. John pulled back, gasping for air as he took in her flushed face and beautiful eyes.

"Elizabeth," John breathed moving towards her and seizing her lips again. He felt her moan again as his rough hands slipped under her lower back; he sucked in a breath of his own as he felt her hands on his stomach, pushing his t-shirt up, her fingers tracing a path naughtily up to his chest and she tweaked one of his nipples before running back down to take the end of his shirt and raise it.

She stretched to lift it over his head and as her fingers brushed over his hands he gripped her wrists, tugging her arms up to show he wanted them to stay there, before he drew his fingertips back down her arms in small lazy circles, down past her arm pits and down her sides. John reached the hem of her pants and wrapped his hands around her hips grateful that she'd moved and wrapped her arms around his neck.

John's lips explored her chest as he fumbled with the clasp at the back of her bra, he let his fingers float over her skin, down her spine to her pants and then around the edge to the zip. Undone, he tugged her pants down and off, letting them drop off the end of the bed.

He paused, kneeling on the edge, taking in the sight of her in nothing but little white cotton panties, he groaned in appreciation. John ran his hands up her thighs, his eyes following the path of his fingers until he caught sight of her panting stomach. She was breathing hard at his touch, but he didn't stop, he moved up, taking hold of the elastic on her underwear and pulled at them until she lifted her hips to let him remove them.

"God, you're beautiful," he said his eyes moving everywhere on her body, taking in every curve of her form.

He pushed back off the bed and removed his pants and boxers before kneeling on the bed and leaning in to suck one of her nipples into his mouth, she arched and John followed her as she settled back on the bed, his body drifting up hers until his cock pressed into her slick sex.

They both moaned and began moving against each other. John squeezed his eyes shut at the feel of her, he couldn't believe he was here again, very much aware of how turned on she was.

He pulled back, littering her stomach with small kisses and feeling her breath hitch as he drew a path down to her sex where he slipped his tongue into her pussy and ran it through the length of her, brushing over her flexing tunnel and flicking lightly at her clit before retracing his way back up her body to kiss her.

They rubbed against each other again and John broke the kiss, he couldn't concentrate on anything while his body shifted against her, the head of his cock brushing her clit, he couldn't think at all, not even to breathe.

"John," she breathed and shifted her hips and John felt himself brush against her entrance. "God, John," she hissed and repeated the movement. She let out a long moan and shifted again and he took the opportunity - his hands gripped her hips tightly as she moved to set him against her tunnel and he pushed, easing himself slowly into her warmth.

Elizabeth arched against him, and John watched her face as best he could as she pushed back on the bed, her lips parted in a continuous moan of pleasure and her brow furrowed. He pulled his gaze away from her and wrapped his tongue around her nipple as he began to move, thrusting slowly into her, his feet as leverage on the floor, knees against the edge of the mattress. He was in paradise, he didn't know it was possible to feel this good; she was hot and tight around him, and her hips twitched against him with every thrust.

He felt her muscles tighten and abandoned her nipple to rest his head between her breasts. He was gonna come any second now and he was acutely aware that they hadn't stopped to grab a condom. There was no way he would be able to pull out of her, he didn't want to for a start, ever, he could live like this. He picked up the pace and with all the effort he could muster he looked up her face.

Teetering on the edge of ecstasy, John breathed her name out and pushed in hard, feeling her internal muscles clamp down on him as they came together, groaning, panting and the last sounds of flesh against flesh and John pumped into her a few more times before they both collapsed.

“You don’t need much practice, John,” he heard her breath before he shifted to the side.

“No,” he agreed. “But we both need practice in remembering to bring birth control.”

Elizabeth chuckled. “We’re safe,” she offered and stretched up on the bed. “We can do this all we want until we’re ready.”

“Plenty of practice time then,” he joked.

“Yeah,” she chuckled at him then turned serious. “We can’t be like this out there.”

“I should hope not,” John teased, but she just gave him and look and he let his grin drop.

“We can’t be unprofessional in front of everyone else. We are the leaders of this expedition and we, above all else, should be able to keep our love life separate from our working lives.”

“I can do that,” John said. “You have to stay away from that machine, though. You’ve had your day of acting unprofessional in front of everyone. I’m sure there are a few nurses who will be telling anyone with ears that you want babies.”

“Oh god,” she said rolling onto her front and hiding her face in the covers.

John ran his hand up her back. “Don’t worry, this job comes with a hidden clause. Just look under ‘AMTDI’.”

“What’s that?” she said, muffled against the bed sheets.

“Alien’s made them do it.”

Elizabeth started laughing and he knew it would be a while before she could stop. He wouldn’t complain.


End file.
